


infernal

by SolaDreams (SmilingCheshire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SolaDreams
Summary: With a war that was never supposed to happen on the horizon, Nico di Angelo and Luke Castellan have to work together to save the world from Voldemort's wrath, and his hunt for a god's immortality.





	infernal

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things you'll (probably) need to know before reading this:  
> \- This is set during the Goblet of Fire, however it's meant to be ambiguous for the demigods.  
> \- There will be no romantic relationships unless I say there are, including those that are canon.  
> \- Most wizards are unaware that demigods exist before their Seventh Year (which is when they learn about them) unless they're told by their parents.  
> \- Even then, wizards almost never meet them because they are thought to never leave their home (Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter). Some wizards even doubt they exist but they are documented in Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them since Newt Scamander met a child of Hecate at one point during his travels.  
> \- Nico and Luke are Durmstrang students which mean Dumbledore doesn't know that they are demigods, nor do any of the other professors.  
> \- You might be thinking "Why Luke?" But don't worry, the reason for that will be revealed soon.
> 
> That's all I can think of for now, feel free to ask questions!

**_T_** he boy dressed in black held a sword, three feet of wicked sharp black iron, his lips twists into something that that should have resembled a smile, but it looks foreign on his face, something never practiced, never mastered.

His companion is considerably less terrifying, though the scar that mutilates his face speaks of at least some skill with the silver and bronze sword planted in ground by his feet. He'solder than the boy next to him by at least five years. There's a sort of open hostility between the two, they don't trust each other, but it's obvious the younger of the two was in charge.

"Tom." Neither of the two opened their mouth but that didn't matter, the voice is a female's. Tom furrows his brow, he hasn't seen nor sensed another person. "Tom Riddle," the voice says again, this time from behind him. Tom spins around, looking for the voice (later, he'd curse himself for turning his back on the enemy). He grows agitated quickly, he turns around to demand answers when he sees her.

A woman, undoubtedly the source of the voice, with familiar green eyes (Tom can't remember  _where_  he know them from but they were oddly disturbing to him) and a hand on both the boy and the man's necks, poised as if she's about to slit their throats at a moment's notice.

An unpleasant feeling settles in Tom's stomach, it's not a familiar feeling but he knew it is fear. It angers him slightly that this woman, of all people, can inspire more than he has ever felt in his entire life. He wants to snap at her, to demand how she can cause such an emotion inside of him, but he can feel her overwhelming power, more than himself, and so much more than even Albus Dumbledore, who was the most powerful wizard Tom has ever met (or he was, at least), so he settles for an alternative, "Who are you?" He barely contains the " _What_  are you?" that would would have come after in normal circumstances.

"I am Hecate, the mother of all magic." Her tone is ominus and dangerous, and as if she could read his mind (she's probably a legilimens, or able to use it, a small voice in the back of his mind says), "You fear me because I am your creator, your master. I crafted your kind from the hearts of my demigod children, the blood of my worshippers, and the bones of my monsters. You are not demigods, humans, nor monsters, you are something else entirely." Hecate's hands slip from the necks of the boy and man (are they her minions?) and steps closer to Tom, neither her feet nor the long fabric of the dress she wears make a sound as she walks, not even the slightest swish. "If you make this decision, to make horcruxes, you will regret it." She looks calm but there a threatening undertone to it.

Anyone who knows what Hecate is know there is always some truth to her words, even when she is lying. "You are at a crossroads, boy, do not test my patience. Look on and chose your fate." There is a shift and everything around them blurs but when it stabilizes once again, Tom knows exactly where they are, he would never forget this place. Wool's Orphanage.  
  
"Why are we here?" He demands, forgetting who is with for a minute. He glances over at Hecate, her face is a blank slate, giving Tom nothing.

"You are at a crossroads," Hecate repeats, "there are not only two ways you can go, there are always three."

"North." The front door flies pen, showing the drab streets of Muggle London, all of the buildings are grey and crumbling. There are homeless people milling around and other people - people with actual jobs - scurrying past, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone.

 _It's bleak_ , Tom thinks,  _but it is an apt display of what muggles are actually like, cowardly and uncaring._

Before Tom can make a snide remark, a scene starts to play in the doorway (almost like a movie).

_A figure is kneeling on a forest floor (the Forbidden Forest, Tom realizes), a unicorn is on the ground, it's throat has been slit. The figure leans down and begins to drink the unicorn's blood._

"Who would dare drink such an animal's blood, do you wonder?" It isn't a question, she is making it very clear that  _he_  is the one drinking the unicorn's blood.

Tom remembers something his Care of Magical Creatures professor said when he was still required to take that class, "Unicorn blood has life sustaining properties, but only the truly desperate ever drink such a pure creature's blood, for even tasting a drop of unicorn's blood leads to a cursed life."

How could he ever become  _that_  desperate?Before he can ask Hecate, she focuses on something else.

"East," she says, causing the door to the parlor to fly open. Tom has never been inside it before, only Ms. Cole, perspective parents, and the child they are looking to adopt are allowed in.

A scene begins to play in this doorway as well.

 _There are two men standing in a dark room (high ceilings, a beautiful chandelier, and a long black table with matching chairs), the younger of the two has greasy black hair, heavily hooded black eyes and a hooked nose, he says something that doesn't appease the elder (he was taller, bald, had slits for nostrils and red eyes. (Somehow, Tom knows this is_ **_himself_ ** _)) but nods nevertheless and says something that makes the younger go pale and stand straighter._

_Later, he is standing in a wrecked house, a large snake by his side, and the man's dead body before him. He looks at the body, his gaze almost... pitying. He turns, sharply, and begins to leave with the snake still by his side._

Tom narrows his eyes at that one, unsure of what to think ( _a spy, perhaps - no, fear would make the man loyal, it had to be another reason_ ). Hecate doesn't comment, already moving on.

"West." The kitchen door opens, it's hinges creaking loud enough to make Tom cringe. This time it's not so much of a scene as a series of images.

_He's standing in a room, filled with things every student who had ever attended Hogwarts had left behind. Old notebooks, broomsticks, even a vanishing cabinet._

_He's searching for somewhere to put something too, deciding to set it on a molded head. It's instantly recognizable as Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem._

_Then, for barely a second, a snake, conjured using the Fiendfyre, rushing forward. Destroying everything in its path, including the diadem._

"Destruction of a horcrux is immensely difficult, even obtaining the means to destroy them is next to impossible." Hecate turns to fully see Tom, a sharp smile on her face. "But the Fiendfyre curse, which can be learned at schools like Durmstrang, is one. Just think, a  _teenager_  might just be the death of you."

Tom can feel the double meaning in her words, he's just not sure what else she means. Still, he chuckles, "I seriously doubt that'll happen, so why should I care?"

A dark shadow passes over her's face, "I suppose I was wrong." She sighs, long and suffering.

With a snap of her fingers, the dream starts to disapate. Hecate's voice echoes when she speaks next, "There is another path, Tom; South, backwards. Go back and start again." And then, nothing.

During the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle awakens in the middle of the night from a nightmare, the first he has ever had. In some other universe far, far away, Tom Riddle would have awoken, terribly afraid and unable to go through with making a horcrux because of the fear the goddess had instilled in him. In another, Merope Gaunt never figures out how to make a love potion, ensuring that she would never marry Tom Riddle Senior and never have a child. In this universe, Tom Riddle awakens without any lingering fear and a new motivation to create horcruxes. The woman (goddess) in his dream; her power, her  **immortality** , he  _wants_ \- no, he _needs_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> [PARTIALLY UNEDITED]
> 
> This is my NaNoWriMo work (which I'm probably going to fail)! I hope you all like it since I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> Also, this will probably be the shortest chapter since I'm trying to cram this fic into as little chapters as necessary while still being coherent. I'm also trying to write this all beforehand which is VERY out of character for me so there'll probably be frequent updates.


End file.
